Feel Me
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: Bienvenido seas a lo desconocido, solo sígueme y no mires hacia atrás! Déjate llevar por ti mismo y este es el comienzo del horror, dedicado a Marga16


**Hola! Aquí va mi otro fic de HTF! Espero que les guste!**

**Advertencia: Los personaje de HTF no me pertenecen! Son de Mondo Media!**

* * *

Era un dia como cualquier otro,habian dos adolecentes,uno era rubio de ojos celestes vestido con una camisa amarilla,jeans negros y con pantuflas rosas y la otra era una pelirosada vestida con un top rosa claro,jeans azul claro y converses color rosa

Los dos caminaban felizmente tomados de la mano hasta que encontraron una vieja casa abandonada en un esquina

-Hey Giggles! Mira!-Dijo Cuddles apuntando una casa abandonada-

-Me parece algo tenebrosa-Dijo cuando miro la casa algo rota y sucia tambien-

-Entremos!-Dijo Cuddles con emocion-

-Estas loco? Yo ni loca voy a entrar a esa casa tenebrosa!-Dijo cruzada en brazos-

-Vamos va a ser muy divertido!-Dijo Cuddles tomando de la mano a su novia-

-Para ti es todo divertido y mientras que a mi parece tenebrosa esa casa-Dijo Giggles-

-Oh vamos! Yo prometo estar a tu lado "siempre"-Dijo Cuddles convenciendola-

-Lo prometes?

-Claro!-Dijo Cuddles-

-Esta bien,si tu lo dices,vamos-Dijo Giggles-

-Si!-Dijo Cuddles

Los dos entraron al porton de la casa y cuando llegaron a la puerta,que estaban completamente llena de polvo y de insectos

La abrieron y pudieron ver un monton de cuadros viejos,una escalera que llegaba hasta lo mas arriba,Giggles se fijo en una foto toda cubierta de polvo,lo soplo y pudo ver una chica pelinegra con un vestido del mismo color que su cabello y con una rosa negra como adorno

-Hey Cuddles,ven a ver esto!-Dijo Giggles-

Cuddles salio corriendo y se fue hacia donde estaba Giggles,le mostro la vieja foto,se sorprendio mucho cuando miro a la chica de la foto

-Hey,creo que esta chica es quien se habia suicidado hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Cuddles  
-Apuesto que este es su hogar-Dijo Giggles

-Y a mi me parecio que los padres murieron en un accidente de transito cuando ella era un bebe-Dijo Cuddles con una mano en su menton-  
-Es verdad,mi mama habia dicho lo mismo-Dijo Giggles

Los dos se quedaron en dudas,sin pensarlo dos veces devolvieron la foto en su lugar y siguieron su camino

Cuddles se dirigio hacia el comedor que estaba todo oscuro,no podia ver como era en realidad

-Mierda! No puedo ver nada!-Dijo  
Giggles lo miro y comenzo a buscar a ver si habia una vela por ahi,hasta que finalmente logro encontrar dos

-Ten-Le da una vela-Con esto podras ver como es adentro

-Gracias Giggles,que bueno tenerte a mi lado-Dijo Cuddles tomando la vela con sonrojo-

-No hay de que Cuddles,eres mi novio y se supone que tengo que estar a tu lado-Dijo sonrojada

-Jejeje-Se rio Cuddles-

Giggles tambien se rio y los dos entraron al comedor y era una sala

Giggles también se rio, los dos entraron al comedor y era una sala algo vieja había varias sillas cubiertas de polvo y telarañas.

De golpe se oyó un ruido desde donde estaban.

-Q-Que fue eso?-Dijo Giggles abrazando a Cuddles-.

-No lo sé-Dijo Cuddles-.

Vuelve a sonarse el mismo ruido hizo que se apagaran las velas de los dos.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-G iggles grito cuando alguien le tapó la boca y no pudo evitar.

-G-GIGGLES!-Cuddles grito pero no logro encontrar a la peli rosada-.

Busco y busco, pero no había rastro de Giggles y estaba algo agotado de tanto correr.  
-Donde podrá estar?-Dijo con lo agotado que estaba-.

De la nada se oyó un grito que parecía ser Giggles.

-CUDDLES!-Grito Giggles-.

Cuddles de golpe se paró y se dirigió a las escaleras, donde se escuchó el grito.

-Giggles! Dónde estás?-Dijo Cuddles-.

-AQUÍ ESTOY!-Grito Giggles-.

Cuddles al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de Giggles estaba pegada en ella.

-Aquí estoy….-Dijo Giggles-.

Cuddles comenzó a sacar toda la cinta que estaba pegada en ella.  
-Quien te hizo esto?-Dijo al despegar la cinta-.

-Recuerdas la chica de la foto que te mostre….es ella…-Dijo Giggles-.

Cuddles se quedó en shock cuando dijo eso, pero aun así despegaba lo más rápido que pudo y hasta que termino.

-Bueno vámonos de….-Fue interrumpido por la misma chica que ataco a Giggles-CORRE!

Tomo de la mano a Giggles y salieron corriendo siendo perseguidos por la fantasma.

Después llegaron a la puerta y la fantasma desapareció por debido que el sol la hizo desaparecer.

Ambos respiraban muy fuerte por ese shock que tuvieron ahí adentro.

-Tenías razón y yo….lo siento Giggles….debí hacerte caso-Dijo Cuddles-.

-No importa…todos tenemos grandes decisiones-Dijo Giggles-.

-Gracias…-La besa en los labios-Te amo Giggles…

-Yo igual….-Respondió-.

Ambos se pararon y se miraron entre sí.

-Por ahora finjamos que nada de esto ocurrió…ok?-Dijo Cuddles-.

-Ok…-Respondió Giggles-.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron de aquella casa maldita.

***Flashback***

-Te prometo algo Giggles….-Tomándola de la mano-.

-Que es…-Dijo Giggles-.

-Prometo estar siempre a tu lado…

-Y yo de el tuyo…-Dijo Giggles

***Fin Del Flashback***

*En ese entonces prometimos permanecer juntos en cualquier momento que estemos*

* * *

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora: Espero que a alguien le haya gustado ^^**

**CHAO!**


End file.
